With the explosion of the Internet of Things (IoT) and the number of devices connected over internet and wireless communications and generating data for use in user-defined applications, it has become more and more important to enable users to easily build web-based applications that allow use of this generated data for meaningful purposes, such as real time monitoring of and interaction with Machine to Machine (M2M) services devices and services within a communication infrastructure.
An application for monitoring M2M devices may want to know if a device location is within or outside a geographical boundary and/or access other data regarding that device. For example, an application may want to know if a delivery truck has left its depot or has arrived at its designated next stop at certain time or speed of that truck at a particular time.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method to address the issue of real time monitoring of M2M devices. The present invention addresses such a need.